


Not Another Locker Scene

by Psyga315



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Locker Room, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A guy finds his friend trying to gain super powers by staying in a locker.
Kudos: 2





	Not Another Locker Scene

What the fuck are you doing?" I asked my bespectacled friend seconds after I opened my locker to find him inside.

"I'm trying to gain super powers!" He exclaims.

"Okay, so why are you in my goddamned locker?" I asked him.

"Because that's how my favorite character got her powers! She was trapped inside a locker and it triggered her powers!" He rambled on and on about this Taylor Hebert person, a character from the web novel Worm who was able to control bugs after being trapped in a locker.

"Okay, good luck with that." I then slammed the door.


End file.
